


Just Something Out of Step

by oxymoronassoc



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoronassoc/pseuds/oxymoronassoc
Summary: Spoilers through "Final Cut".This is a PWP "missing scene" from that episode. Past me didn't even write that much of a description.Originally written 1.17.06.





	Just Something Out of Step

Bell hadn’t meant to leave the camera running when he’d set it down in the tool room to follow the specialist to her secret stash of cookies. He hadn’t had a cookie in ages, let alone a homemade one, and that alone got him to promise not to reveal her secret on film. She’d led him on a merry dance through the bowels of the ship, but the cookies had certainly been worth it. He just hoped that whatever he’d taped hadn’t run down his batteries. He was doubly glad that this wasn’t a long out-of-style film camera but a sophisticated digital machine and the data could always be written over. He removed the disk, tossing it carelessly onto D’anna’s messy desk. He’d throw it away later, when he wasn’t running late; blank film of the tool room wasn’t exactly very useful. 

D’anna sat down at her desk with a sigh, shoving the first unlabelled disk on her desk into the machine, and picked up her cold coffee, grimacing at the taste. It had been a long day and now it would be a long night. Rubbing her neck, she sat back, and was treated to the tool room table stretched out before her and the blank, steel gray of the wall. What the frack? She thought darkly, pressing fast forward. Why did he waste batteries on a wall? She was about to eject the disk when the frame shook, as if the camera had been bumped. Frowning, she jabbed the play button.  
 _  
Two sets of legs and hips, clad in flight suits, come into the frame, not immediately identifiable. Rustling and distinctive smacking noises as well as the heavy breathing of kissing is the only audible sound for a long moment before the smaller of the two pilots shoves the other away roughly. "We shouldn’t do this." Her voice is ragged, as if it caught in her throat, hadn’t wanted to come out. "No," a man’s voice agrees, "we shouldn’t." And then he must hit the tripod, as the camera view snaps suddenly upward to reveal their faces. He’s kissing her as if the world is about to end, mouths pressed together so hard it looks almost painful. She resists for a moment before her hands roughly yank open his flight suit, spilling it down his body. He does the same, and their kissing is suddenly a frenzy of tongue, teeth, lips, and moans._

_He shoves her back against the table and the frame wobbles again, settling at a slight angle. His hands are under her tanks, his mouth is on her neck, and she’s making mewling noises in her throat, the knuckles of one hand white as her fingers clutch at his bicep, nails digging into the well-muscled flesh._

_Below the titled frame, she must open his fly, moving her hand to caress him because he is suddenly groaning, eyes closed, face pressed between her now half-bared breasts. Her tanks ride high in her armpits, the elastic of her bra the only thing holding them in place. "Kara," he breathes, her name a caress that makes her shiver._

_He is suddenly pulling away from her to duck out of frame, leaving only a slice of the lieutenant’s partially bared back and nape for a long moment, the only audible sound their heavy breathing and the shush of fabric against fabric. She too steps out of frame. Two hollow clatters signal the loss of the lieutenant’s shoes. Her arched back and the top of her bare ass come sideways into the frame as she moans. His name tumbles off her lips. "Lee."_

_A sudden shudder gives the frame an even drunker tilt as bare back and ass suddenly smack the metal table loudly. Strong hands grip the flesh of her hips, holding her still as she squirms, then holds her breath. For a moment neither of them moves, their bodies trembling._

_The moment he slides into her is obvious. She cascades back across the table, now utterly naked, her breasts wobbling as he thrusts into her. The camera catches the look of dazed bliss in her eyes, the sheen of sweat on both their chests. He pauses, adjusting himself before leaning down into frame, their hips moving with the same frenzied intensity with which they kissed. She is biting him on the shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, her nails leaving more deep gouges in his back and arms. His knuckles are white where he grips her hip with one hand, the other braced against the table. The slapping of their bodies wobbles the camera more; their harsh breathing the only other sound._

_The lieutenant’s eyes squeeze closed, and her body tenses, changing rhythm. "Lee...oh...Lee!" she’s screaming and he covers her mouth with his, drinking down her cries of ecstasy as her spine stiffens and she begins to convulse. He comes three thrusts later, groaning her name into the curve of her neck. "K-Kara! Gods! Kara! ... I love you..." The last part is a bare whisper into her skin._

_They lay there for a moment, the now almost perfectly vertical frame capturing their breathing as it slowly returns to normal, the stiffening of her body as she realizes what she has done. He seemed to realize it too, but he steps away reluctantly and out of frame. She sits up, bracing herself on one arm, legs still sprawled open, free hand dragging through her damp hair, pushing it away from her face. "I don’t want to talk about it," she announces before sliding off the table. It has a rut in it now; it wasn’t made to take three hundred plus pounds of pilot especially three hundred plus pounds of pilot being slammed into it. Repeatedly. The lieutenant frowns at the warp and then shrugs before she stoops and straightens, clothing in hand._

_He hasn’t said anything as the film continues to roll and the sounds of Lieutenant Thrace dressing are all that can be heard, frame empty once more._

_"Kara," he says, voice rough and dark. She comes into frame again, zipping her fight suit to her navel._

_"I said I don’t want to talk about it." She pauses to glare at him._

_"I didn’t...I didn’t mean for this to happen," he says in a low tone._

_She laughs humorously. "Yeah, well, me neither. So let’s pretend it didn’t." Her shoes are loud as she stalks out of frame and the sound of the hatch opening and closing is heard moments later._

_He lets his breath out in an audible and frustrated sigh, and his fists are clenched as he walks through the frame._

_The film cuts off after another five minutes of blank wall._


End file.
